


dig a way down to your heart

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, kinda minor ushijima sawamura and terushima, oikawa owns a bar, self indulgent bokuaka fic with 80s music, v v minor hinata yaku and suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa owns a bar and one day invites both his high school and university friends. Bokuto can't escape the funk in his bones, and the lonely stranger by the bathroom can't escape Bokuto who has given up to the funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dig a way down to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a week to write cause i couldnt start it properly and all it took for me to finish it was alcohol im a mess children dont be like me pls omg ;A; idk yet if this will be a oneshot or a two shot so lets leave it at this first ahaha sigh this is loosely based off something irl, like super loose but its got the gist of that night!!
> 
> also!! theres a link in the story to a song. it'll help somewhat if you listen to it as you read c: (ithink) ++ this fic wasn't proofread properly im sorrY for any grammar mistakes and the like ;-;
> 
> anyway omg this is pure fluff, dork, and sparkles bcs this is all self indulgent writing bcs i love 80s music and bokuaka;;; somehow i hope you guys enjoy <3

**{oikawa-sama messaged ‘The One Night Everyone Got Drunk’}**

**[7:10PM]**

oikawa-sama: hey guys!!  
so this chat is back and running again AND NOT FOR MEMES  
so would you guys happen to be free next Friday? Come over to Spacey’s!!!

**[7:13PM]**

dirty street cat: yo man  
I think I am, whats the hustle bustle  
also if u weren’t the one treating us is2g these usernames ugh

**[7:14PM]**

oikawa-sama: love you too neko-kun  
there’s nothing really going on actually, just miss you guys  
as usual yep its my parents treat!!

**[7:15PM]**

oikawa-sama: fuck well its mine now apparently but yk same shit  
so whatdya guys say?? Or do you guys want another date instead?

**[7:19PM]**

oikawa-sama: guys??

**[7:30PM]**

oikawa-sama: hello????

**[8:30PM]**

oikawa-sama: oh my god where are you guys

dirty street cat: I’m here –winks-

oikawa-sama: fuck off where’s everyone else

**[8:32PM]**

dirty street cat: r00d

[8:43PM]

horned owl: HEYHEYHEY  
IM FREE FOR THAT DAY SURE WHY NOT  
HI FRIENDS

**[8:44PM]**

oikawa-sama: kou-chaaaaan!  
thank you for replying!! And yasss see you there ;)

**[8:45PM]**

dirty street cat: jesus bokuto has a decent name why don’t i  
yo dadchi just texted me, he’s out of net rn but he said he’s mostly going  
AND HELLA SEE YOU THERE BRO

**[8:47PM]**

thighchi: please stop making my name weird

**[8:49PM]**

horned owl: AW EAH SEE YEA GUAYS

 

* * *

 

Bokuto stood on the sidewalk in front of a two-floor bar, which looked a bit older compared to the houseware store and other bars and restaurants beside it—the biggest giveaway of its age would be the sign that wasn’t made up of lights, and instead, was bulky and had lights around it instead. He inhaled the scent of what could only be called as Miyagi’s own, mixed with the smell of cigarettes, flavored vapes, and some perfumes and car smoke. He took it in with some sort of fondness, thinking back to his high school days.

Spacey’s belonged to Oikawa’s parents, so it made sense that it would have some sort of age to it. Well, to be more precise, it belonged to his mother’s parents, passed on to her brother, who couldn’t handle it anymore, so he passed it to his mother, who then, by conjugal properties and whatnot, shared it with his father, and was now, well, theirs. It was complicated, Oikawa would say, so he just nonchalantly referred to it as ‘his’ bar because well, no matter which side of the family owned it, it was still his—he was the only legible one to inherit it (and he plans on doing just that).

Before Nationals, Oikawa invited them, the ‘captain squad,’ to celebrate in his bar with some food and drinks. Bokuto couldn’t really remember how that night ended, but he did know it was really fun because he had a massive hangover the next day with great videos of his drunk friends and their (and his) selfies in his phone (and on their groupchat, which used to be named ‘Spacey’s!!!’ and was then renamed to its current name).

(Legit though, nobody was full sober for that night. Not even Ushijima was spared.)

It’s been months since then. They’ve all graduated high school, and they’re now freshmen at their chosen universities. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other in person, and well, Bokuto was pretty excited to see them again.

He pushed the glass door and wasn’t greeted by any staff like at a normal restaurant. Being a Friday night and payday weekend, there were a lot of people in Spacey’s than usual. There were groups still in their officer attires, while some have opted to switch into their casual attires. He looked around, seeing and smelling that it was all still the same, except for the music playing and the green, pink, yellow and blue lights flashing from above, illuminating the otherwise dark place.

Golden eyes adjusted to the sudden colors and lack of proper lighting immediately, and then spotted a figure going down the spiral stairs. “Kou-chaaaaaaaaan!”

“Oikawa!” Bokuto ran up the stairs and met Oikawa halfway, hugging him close, earning a yelp from him. “I missed youuuuu!”

Oikawa hacked out a few coughs before trying to somewhat hug back the hyperactive male. “I-I missed you too, Ko-Kou-chan but um,” he pat his back as hard as he could, which was kinda hard considering how squished he felt at the moment, “P-Please let go.”

Hurriedly, Bokuto let go of Oikawa, who managed to at least hold on to the railings. He coughed a bit before he directed Bokuto to the second floor. “Hey! I’m the first here!” Bokuto grinned.

“That you are, Kou-chan,” Oikawa laughed. “The captain squad will come soon, and I hope you don’t mind I invited some of my university friends over as well.”

“Dude, that’s perfectly fine,” Bokuto replied, “This is your bar, so you obvious get to choose who goes and not.”

“See,” Oikawa slung an arm over his shoulder, “This is why people shouldn’t call you an idiot.” Bokuto was about to gush over how nice Oikawa was being when suddenly a voice interrupted him from his train of thought.

“Oya, oya? Starting the party early without us, huh?”

They looked to the staircase where Kuroo was lazily leaning on the railings with Daichi sighing beside him, Terushima and Ushijima made their way up behind him. Bokuto visibly sparkled and ran over to his bestest best friend. “Kuroo!”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo cheered as well, but dodged the incoming hug. “Don’t hug me! I don’t wanna die!”

(“I should’ve screamed that earlier,” Oikawa grumbled.

Daichi gave him a knowing pat on the shoulder. They’ve all been there.)

Everyone exchanged greetings with everyone, and some playful punching was exchanged here and there. Oikawa and Ushijima have really gone a long way from their previous relationship, and if he were being honest, Bokuto still felt giddy seeing the two hug and still exchange banters, although with more fondness to them now. Kuroo walked close to Daichi, leaving Terushima trailing behind, fake bemoaning about his ‘perpetually single life’ and to which Oikawa bit back a snarky “Your left hand counts as your life partner, Yuu-chan!”

Once the greetings were exchanged, they all sat down by the balcony fence, overlooking the different groups of people downstairs, along with the bar and a new area that seemed fairly new.

“Tooru,” Ushijima looked over to the male leaning on him, “What’s that new area over there?”

Oikawa stretched up from his position and put his phone down. He looked down, before humming in notice. “That’s our new spot for our weekly performers! Spacey’s has this thing now where we technically open our stage to anyone that wants to sing or dance, but every week, we get a band or a soloist or somebody, to perform on stage the whole night.” He rubbed his nose, a smug look on his face. “It’s fairly new, and my idea as well, and it’s been getting us some extra profit with the youngsters.”

“Pft.” Kuroo snorted behind his menu, sending a playful look towards Oikawa’s way. “Did you just call people like us—or younger—the _youngsters_?” He snorted again. “Who are you, Dadchi?”

Daichi sent him a look. “Was that an insult?”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure that was,” Terushima deadpanned.

“But really though,” Ushijima raised a brow and looked at Oikawa with a look akin to disbelief. “ _Youngsters_? Even I don’t speak like that.”

Oikawa, after being made fun of by both Kuroo and Ushijima, looked pretty funny. Funny enough for Bokuto to suddenly erupt into maybe-too-loud-for-this-place laughter, but nobody stopped him. “God,” he said between laughter, “I missed your shit, guys.”

Kuroo laughed with him, and soon, everyone followed suit. Although Oikawa was still pouting at them, there was that fond glint in his eyes. The sounds of their laughs have changed, getting deeper compared to their high school days. Even so, it still made Bokuto feel fuzzy inside, and made him feel like he was home.

Bokuto missed this. He really did.

(And the steak, but of course, friends first.)

\--

After the dinner—almost everyone had steak because everyone knew what Spacey’s best seller was that wasn’t alcoholic—was when things got wild.

Right after the last plate of food was taken away, Oikawa immediately ordered alcohol off the bat with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

“You guys gotta give a good impression to my other friends,” He said, “And what better way to introduce yourselves when you guys are in your natural states, right?” He finished his sentence with a grin.

In a few minutes, two waiters came back up with two trays filled with shots and glasses. Bokuto felt excitement buzz inside him, and he shared a knowing look with Kuroo. They grinned to each other, and he could hear Daichi’s already incoming headache.

Maybe it was peer pressure, or maybe because it’s been so long that they’ve actually went out like this, but in less than an hour, the alcohol was reduced to half, and one by one, Oikawa’s friends have started to come in. Everyone couldn’t help but notice how each of Oikawa’s friends had their own charms, all physically pleasing to the eye.

“As expected of Oikawa,” Kuroo laughed softly between Bokuto and Terushima, “His friends are all hella, well, _hella_.”

“Bro, the flaming shots are gone now, and I think Dadchi is gonna follow soon.” Bokuto let out a low whistle at the sight of seeing the normally composed Sawamura Daichi fumbling for words with a light-haired male. “Dude, I have no idea if he’s red from the flaming blowjobs he’s been taking, or from that guy.”

Terushima cackled. “He might get a real blowjob soon from that Sugawara guy.”

Daichi sent a death glare towards Terushima’s way and the laughter died down a little. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him one more time before laughing. Daichi sighed and turned his attention back to Sugawara. The three of them hooted in the background, embarrassing their friend some more.

\--

The less number of filled alcohol glasses, the more drinks came on the table and people up the stairs. Kuroo and Bokuto remained together, while Terushima has gone off to socialize with an orange-haired boy who looked like literal sunshine to everyone. The speakers, which weren’t playing anything earlier in favor of the little group of officer workers performing for their boss, started to play some old tunes. The green, yellow, pink and blue lights came back on, and suddenly, the music turned up louder and louder until Bokuto was sure he could feel it vibrating through his tipsy bones.

In his sight disoriented state, it took him a while to realize that the [music playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFWDGTVYqE8) was his favorite type—music from the golden days of pop music, the eighties. (Well, fifties, sixties, seventies and eighties were considered as his golden days of pop music, but the eighties are his _goldenest_ golden.)

“Bro!” Bokuto smashed down his rum and turned to face his feline friend, pure joy radiating from his entire being. The starting drums being soon being accompanied by guitar. “It’s-it’s our song!”

Kuroo downed two shots before rapidly shaking his head and looking back at his owl friend. The alcohol was making him giddy as well, and when he realized the song playing. “Bro,” He grinned as he stood up and stretched his arms and back. He mockingly held out a hand to Bokuto. “Shall we?”

**_“Been working so hard—“_ **

Bokuto practically sprang up from his seat and stretched. “Thought you’d never ask, bro.”

They started dancing some weird moves, most of it just random body wiggling. They faced each other and shook their arms and chests at each other as they sang along and leaning forward and backward as they did so. The orange haired guy with Terushima laughed at them, but it wasn’t long until their party of two became a party of four with even more singing.

**_“—That times are holding me down—“_ **

The beat changed, and they, all intoxicated in one way or another, began to turn around on their spots while they snapped their fingers or clapped to the beat with arms going everywhere. Kuroo accidentally elbowed the other guy—Hinata, Bokuto thinks as Terushima snorts out his name—while turning around.

The beat started to build up and they bent forward as they let out a stream of _aaaaah_ ’s in time with it. At the sudden pause, they all stopped, and began shouting the lyrics more than dancing to the beat. They held on to each other, swaying from side to side and gesturing with their arms everywhere. It wasn’t too long later that Oikawa joined in, dragging that Sugawara person with him. They each started to shuffle on their own, before they decided to do the can-can as one unit, with the newly drunk Daichi joining them with a short man with brown hair, who was equally as drunk but louder.

The beat slowed down again, but still kept its steady adrenaline with it. In that time, more people began to join the mini dance floor in the middle of the second floor. There was a mini showdown between Sugawara and Oikawa during the short instrumental, which made everyone cheer on for both of them.

Bokuto forced Kuroo to face him in the middle of all the dancing, held his right hand with his left hand, and stretched said arms out together. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s free hand with his, held it tightly, and together, they made their way around the circle, laughing and singing with each other. Somehow, some of the others took it as an initiative to dance in pairs. Ushijima stood up suddenly and grabbed Oikawa—he has obviously had way too much to drink—and proceeded to do what Kuroo and Bokuto were doing, much to Oikawa’s confusion and displeasure. Daichi shyly asked Sugawara to join in, but instead, Sugawara unceremoniously dragged him to the middle and led him the whole way.

After a while they began to exchange partners. “Ushiwaka! C’mere!” Kuroo grabbed Ushijima away from Oikawa, and Bokuto waltzed in, now obviously drunk as the music and alcohol finally began to overtake his senses. Oikawa, not looking much better, gave a smirk before pushing Bokuto back and making him hit someone who was in line for the bathroom.

“Hey! Oikawa!” Bokuto called out, but the man was now making his way to an obviously annoyed dark-haired boy who stuck close to that Hinata guy. Bokuto looked at who hit, and in his current state, stared.

Messy dark hair and equally dark eyes were the first things he noticed. He couldn’t tell the color from the lack of proper lighting in the area, but he could see that somehow, this man was quite the looker.

If Bokuto were sober, he would’ve asked for his name, hell, he would’ve apologized profusely and entered a mood.

But he wasn’t. So he did what his buzzed body willed him to do.

He grabbed the person’s hand, who he couldn’t see the expression of, looked straight into his eyes—the eyes got smaller so he must be drunk too or squinting right?—and asked with all seriousness, “CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE?”

For a moment, the eyes disappeared from his view, and he panicked a bit if he was hallucinating. He blinked for a few times, before he realized that he must’ve blinked too. A frown set in on the strangers’ face. “Ha?”

“DID YOU SAY “YEAH?” THAT’S GREAT!” Bokuto grinned and grabbed him, dragging him to the middle of the floor, bumping Daichi out with his butt. (“Bokuto, dude!”)

The man Bokuto was dragging looked very exasperated and sighed. “Excuse me, I don’t really want to be dancing—“

He was cut off by being shoved face-first into a broad chest and a shirt that looked exactly like his own. He was then pulled back, and his eyes met golden ones and suddenly, along to the instrumental bridge of the song, was held at the waist by one of Bokuto’s hands, forcing him to hold onto his bicep. Bokuto’s other hand held up his free hand, and it looked like they were going to messily waltz or something.

Which, they kinda did, except it was pretty sloppy, with all the people getting hit. And Oikawa cheering and whistling.

And well, it was as much of a walz as it could get with how after a few seconds, Bokuto began to bend his knees and shake them wildly, swinging the stranger’s arms carelessly.

(The stranger may have been grunting, but Bokuto wasn’t hearing it.)

As the last _ooh_ came, time began to speed up for Bokuto as Sugawara shouted, “First!”

Bokuto grinned and sang in a bit of an off-pitched way, spinning him and the stranger around. “You’ve got to turn me around!” The stranger looked lost, the exasperated look replaced with confusion and tiredness, but that soon changed to surprise when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and held onto the stranger’s shoulders with a yelp.

Ushijima seemed to be having some sort of fun, Bokuto managed to absorb, because he certainly wasn’t expecting his deep voice to ring out through the floor. “Second!”

The stranger was then promptly put back down on his feet and looked up to Bokuto’s grin. “And put your feet on the ground.”

“Third!” Kuroo came in with his own dance partner, the short, light-brown haired from earlier. Kuroo bumped his back with his own, and gave them a smirk.

Suddenly, Bokuto was pushed closer to the stranger, and watched him send a glare to someone behind him—he didn’t know who it was. He was dragged down by the collar and quickly, lithe fingers and slightly toned arms snuck to his nape and hold on there. The stranger looked away and sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he sung a bit lifelessly, “Now, take a hold of your soul…”

That was all it took for Bokuto to grin once again, and held both the stranger’s hands with his as he made them spin a circle to the beat that began to build up again. The others around them began to sing their _ahhh_ ’s again in varying tones and pitches, but they all went higher together and stopped all at once at the pause—at which Bokuto promptly decided to twirl the man away from him in time for the lyrics.

**_“I’m turning it loose!”_ **

Then, Bokuto twirled the slightly nauseous man back into his arms, looking down at him with something that could be called a sultry, but joyous, look as he sang along to the song, slightly breathless.

**_“Footloose!”_ **

If the stranger had blood flow to his face at the sight of intense, but slightly cloudy, golden eyes boring into his, Bokuto wouldn’t have noticed.

The stranger was once again shaken by the arms, spun around, and lifted a few more times. They danced as a group once more, attempting the can-can once more before they decided to stick back to their normal, out of sync dancing.

Bokuto made let go of both his hands now, but instead slung an arm over his shoulders while balancing himself to kick his feet to the tune of the song. Bokuto sang loudly, and constantly leaned his head on the stranger who kept cringing at the smell of alcohol directly flowing in his open mouth. The stranger opened his mouth, “Excuse me, mister, could you please—“

Once again, the stranger was rudely cut off when the beat changed and Bokuto held his hands once more and faced him.

**_“Everybody cut, everybody cut—“_ **

On each bang of the drum and each press of the piano chords, Bokuto took a step forward and brought him closer to him, and then take a step back, then step forward again. He kept doing so until the last everybody cut of the song. He then moved his one hand to the back of the head of the stranger and the other to his hip, then came dangerously close to his face—

And without warning, the stranger was bent backwards in an awkward dip, with Bokuto practically screaming the last words on his throat.

**_“Everybody cut, footloose!”_ **

As the last seconds of the song played through, just some piano playing is all, Bokuto began to come down from his musical and alcohol daze, and took a moment to really look at the male he was currently bending backwards. They were in the middle of the second floor, where the light was most well, proper, and visible. They were surrounded by Oikawa’s other friends, who were laughing and panting from the sing and dance they just did. However, he didn’t really pay attention to them because _oh shit_ , this guy was _gorgeous_.

There was sweat forming on his forehead, some dripping down to his cheeks already. He had an angular face, but not too sharp due to the fat around his face. He was seeing the dark hair clearer now, and it looked a bit like that Hinata guy’s hair, just a bit more kempt.

But the eyes, holy _shit_ , they were the best part, if Bokuto had to be honest. They were dark earlier, but now, he can see that they were some sort of green or blue or grey or something—he’s not good with colors, but he could see something green clearly in them and, wow, he was breathtaking.

Bokuto was now somewhat sober, although not entirely. “What’s your name?”

The stranger’s eyes narrowed at him, and it felt like he was being looked down on. “I’d tell you,” _shit his voice was good too_ , “But would you please put me up first, my back hurts.”

Bokuto blinked once. Then twice. Then he panicked and pulled both of them up. “I’m sorry about that! Ahahaha.” He scratched the back of his head with a shy smile. “Sorry about uh, dragging you to dance with me, I was just really into it and well, you looked pretty lonely there so yeah.” He stuck a hand out and smiled. “The name’s Bokuto Koutaro!”

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi replied and firmly shook hands with him. “And it’s okay, I guess.” He shrugged. “I was slightly tips so I had to use the bathroom, but I guess I did look lonely from an outsider’s view.”

“Oh, um, sorry about that, really.” Bokuto laughed again. “You, uh you still need to use the bathroom or? You grood? I’m uh-wait, what?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m good, it’s okay.” He raised a brow. “Are you okay though, Bokuto-san?”

Something swelled in Bokuto’s chest and his ears rang with Akaashi’s voice saying his name. _If Kuroo was sober, he’d be making fun of me right now holy shit. Get yourself together, man!_   “I-um, yeah!” He chirped. “I guess the alcohol is still taking its effect on me or something, don’t mind it!”

“Well, if you say so,” Akaashi shrugged and turned away. “I’ll be going back to my table now, if you don’t mind. Please don’t do that again.”

Bokuto stood frozen in the middle, watching Akaashi make his way back to his chair and plop himself down, releasing a big sigh. He watched him call a waiter who was serving water and asked him for one.

He felt kinda bad for dragging Akaashi unwillingly to the dance floor, really, and he wasn’t really sure why he did it, but he felt great dancing—well, on his part it was dancing—with him. He liked how somehow, he’d like to think Akaashi had fun too because well, he did kinda sing a while ago, so that must mean something, right? Right?

“You should go talk to him, Kou-chan,” Oikawa grinned. “Aka-chan seems pretty cold and mean,” he paused, “Well he is, but that’s besides the point. He’s a nice guy if you get to know him.”

“I don’t think he wants me to know him, though.” Bokuto looked down with a frown. “I did pretty much drag him around when he didn’t want to.”

“That’s cause you frightened the guy, but trust me, he had a little bit of fun.” Oikawa flashed a peace sign. “And if he didn’t, he will soon. I’m gonna get some rum, give it to him, mhmkay? Start something, at least.”

Oikawa left him and called for a waiter. “Thanks, man!” He called out, and Oikawa flashed another peace sign from behind. He looked back to Akaashi, ready to sit down with him, but then saw him go back to the bathroom. It was free this time, so it looked like he could finally use it in peace.

_Well I did steal him from the bathroom line a while ago…I’ll wait, I guess._

 

* * *

 

When Akaashi went back to his seat, he saw that the bothersome guy from earlier—Bokuto-san—was on the seat in front of him, holding two bottles of iced rum and constantly looking around. He went to his seat and pulled it back, gaining the other man’s attention.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto beamed at him. “You’re back.”

He nodded in affirmation. “What brings you to the table of a lonely man, Bokuto-san?”

A bit of amusement and curiosity blossomed in Akaashi when Bokuto took no offense to his low-key insult. Instead, he handed over the other bottle of iced rum to him with his radiance not getting any dimmer. “For you!” He smiled. “I’m really sorry about earlier, so this one’s on me.”

“Oikawa-san is treating all of us, so it’s on him, really.” Bokuto flinched in realization. Akaashi wondered how someone can be so expressive so fast. He took the bottle with a small smile. “But thank you,” he said.

He took the bottle and placed it on the edge of the table. He angled the bottle so the table would be between the cap and the bottle, pushed down, and the bottle cap came flying off. He took a sip from his drink, and focused his attention once more on the other male, who was leaning on his hands as he looked at him. “Is there a problem, Bokuto-san?”

“Nothing,” Bokuto smiled again, “You’re just really pretty, Akaashi.”

“So I’ve heard,” Akaashi replies nonchalantly.

“Like, really, really pretty,” Bokuto keeps talking, “Like some fairy or something. Really pretty, especially when we were dancing and you were smiling.” He nodded to himself as he closed his eyes in thought. “Yes, yes, really pretty.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sipped a bit too hard and too fast than normal.  

“Wha-I-I’m not! I swear!” Bokuto flailed, almost smacking his own bottle down. “I-Uh,” He slowly put his arms down, looking away. “I _think_ I’m not? Well I _do_ wanna be friends with you but I’m not really sure how to do that ‘cause you don’t seem interested in being my friend? It’s probably because of the thing earlier but, yeah.”

Akaashi continued to stare Bokuto down. Bokuto flailed again. “And it’s not because I think you’re lonely or anything! It’s cause you’re _hella_ pretty!” He paused, then his ears began to redden. “I’m not saying I wanna be with you cause of your looks—I mean I wanna be your _friend_ , wait, wait, shit.” He slammed his head down to the table. “Wait, give me a moment. I’ll get back to you. I swear I’m not like this all the time.”

He couldn’t help it. He kept taking swigs as Bokuto spoke, but at his last sentence, Akaashi choked a little on his drink so he set the bottle down as he covered his mouth. His shoulders began to shake and he turned his head away.

Maybe it was the alcohol making him feel flustered and amused at the other male. He was actually getting on his nerves a bit with how much of a chatterbox he was—a part of his brain whispered Oikawa was practice for the big one, but he just shrugged it off as drunken talking—but he felt very amused at how he seemed to making a mess of himself.

Bokuto looked up from the table. “Hey, Akaashi,” he pouted, “Are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not,” Akaashi said, but it sounded a bit garbled behind his hand.

Bokuto sprang up and pointed an accusing finger at him. “Hey, hey, hey! You totally are, you meanie!”

Akaashi looked at him but kept the cover on his mouth. “It’s natural to laugh at something funny, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey now,” Bokuto deflated a bit, before jumping back to life with a sudden realization. “Wait, if you’re laughing at me that means you find me funny right? Which means you don’t hate me, so you’re saying we can be friends now, right?”

Bokuto looked really proud of his conclusion. Akaashi came down from his little fit and coughed into his hand. “I found your fumbling for words funny, not you, I’m afraid.” Akaashi wondered if this was the time when a metaphorical arrow would come and shoot Bokuto through his chest. Probably. “And I don’t hate you at all, Bokuto-san, but we did just meet, so maybe we should start as acquaintances first.”

“You don’t hate me even if I practically took you without consent?”

“Bokuto-san, _please_ place your words correctly. And no, I don’t hate you, you’re just a bit loud.”

Akaashi felt like the _sun_ split itself into two and decided to become eyes instead of stars.

“That’s great! So we’re something that’s not enemies, that’s great!” Bokuto let out a loud cheer, which nobody was really bothered with. He then leaned forward again, his chair raising a bit from the ground. “So, what’s your favorite color, Akaashi?”

“I don’t really have one, sorry,” Akaashi shrugged and averted his gaze from his eyes, “I like what I like I guess. And you?”

Bokuto grinned. “I think it’s green now, or blue. Or whatever is the color of your eyes.”

Akaashi couldn’t bite back the warmth starting at his neck—can’t afford to choke on alcohol again. “It’s dark green, but under some lightings, it looks like a weird shade of blue.”

“Yep, it’s green then for me!” That smile was just getting wider, how the heck was that even possible.

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol._

“Now because you’re so pretty—“

“—does that need to be brought up every time?”

“—and because you’re here, your Oikawa’s friend, meaning you go to university too! What’s your major?”

“Accounting, and you’re taking up biology, from what I’ve heard.”

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oya? So you’ve heard of me then. Guess I don’t have to introduce myself much anymore, huh?”

Akaashi raised a brow, a playful smirk tugging at his lips as his fingers itched for the bottle of ice rum. “If you’d prefer it that way. Oikawa-san _has_ told me enough of your shenanigans from high school.” He bared some of his teeth. “I guess the one story he shared that says the most about you would be your first time here—“

Bokuto leaned back and finally, his chair’s backlegs met the ground again. “AHHH there’s no need to bring that up, please, it’s fine!” He waves his hands in front of him frantically. “Let’s just talk to each other and know each other the oldwayyesletus, dear Akaashi-kun—wait don’t laugh at me again!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not as funny as earlier.” Akaashi chuckled and Bokuto audibly released his breath. “And also, Bokuto-san, you say too many unnecessary words. It clams up your sentences.”

Akaashi felt like he was looking at an owl when Bokuto tilted his head and blinked. “Is that bad? I’ve been speaking like this ever since!” He paused. “Well, I’m not sure? I think it’s just cause I’m talking to you I’m like this, I guess?”

“It’s not bad,” Akaashi backtracked on his earlier train of thoughts. Where exactly was he going with this again? He leaned back, his head hitting the wall gently. “It’s just different, I guess. The only other person I know like you is Hinata-kun. For me, it’s a bother to do, but for you, I guess it isn’t.”

“I don’t really get what you just said, but I’m taking it as a compliment cause you sounded really sincere just then.” Bokuto once again radiated pure joy and life from his being and Akaashi was getting really concerned at how one guy can fucking _sparkle_ so much.

He gave in to the temptation and grabbed his bottle and took a full swig before slamming it down and wiping his mouth with his jacket’s sleeve. When he did, he then looked down at himself, then slowly, his eyes trailed up from Bokuto’s chest all the way to his spiky hair. He blinked. “We match.”

“Heh?” Bokuto looked down to his shirt, then to Akaashi, then back to himself before let out a loud…hoot? “We do, Akaashi! We do! See, we are meant to be friends!”

“I guess so, Bokuto-san,” He replied, not really caring.

For a grown man to make such an adorable pouting face so easily was something that Akaashi was confused with even more. Even he couldn’t make a look like that. “Hey now, Akaashi, be more happy about it, why don’t cha?”

Akaashi felt a bit jealous at how Bokuto could effortlessly make that face. The rational, barely sober part of his mind was berating him for easily being swayed by the littlest things and his emotions when intoxicated, while the now largely untamed part of him was feeling very bitter and losing its last few strands of normal composure.

Something must’ve been going on with his face, Akaashi supposed, because suddenly, Bokuto turned beet red and looked away, but his golden eyes kept sneaking glances towards him. “What is it?” He asked, and mentally asked himself why did he sound so out of it what the hell.

Bokuto didn’t reply. Akaashi watched his ears turn just a bit darker. “Bokuto-san?”

“This is totally unfair,” he whined, “You can’t be cute and pretty at the same time, Akaashi! You can’t smile and pout all in one sitting just like that! You’re going to kill me like that.”

Akaashi blinked, and this time, he didn’t fight back the warmth. “I wasn’t pouting.”

Bokuto looked a bit back to him. “Was yeah.”

“Was not.”

“Was yeah.”

“Was not.”

“Was yeah.”

“Was yeah.”

“Was not—hey!”

Akaashi laughed a bit more freely this time, but it was quick. He looked back at Bokuto, and propped his elbows on the table. He placed his chin on his palms while his fingers tried to play with themselves. His rational side was slipping out slowly, and Akaashi would’ve never thought he’d feel happy about that. “So, Bokuto-san,” he began with a smile, “Let’s get back to this getting-to-know thing, shall we?”

Slowly, Bokuto turned to look at him, but the blush didn’t recede. His cheeks seemed to have flared a bit more as he laughed. “Yeah!” He leaned forward, imitating Akaashi’s current position, locking eyes with him. Bokuto felt fuzzy inside, and he knew it wasn’t just the alcohol—maybe it wasn’t the alcohol anymore at all. “So, got any funny stories to share?”

“On par with yours, no,” Akaashi chuckled, “But I do have some.”

“Let’s hear it then!”

And on they chattered.

Oikawa was right—Akaashi was a nice person. Somewhat. Pretty blunt, honestly, but he was nice. He was pretty too, so that’s a plus. Him being in Oikawa’s university meant he was pretty far though, so that was something he’d have to work with. It wasn’t really a problem with Bokuto, not when he was getting attached quickly to this new friend of his.

They just shared embarrassing stories from their childhood and early teens, so in Bokuto’s terms, that meant they were friends and on the way to being best friends, then to super best friends, and so on and so forth. Even if Bokuto was sharing more, and even if Akaashi didn’t look completely sober and Bokuto didn’t factor in that maybe Akaashi was just being nice because he was drunk, Bokuto liked to think they were friends.

 _‘Friends,’_ he thought, _‘With such a beautiful person. With a smart person. With someone who likes owls as much as I do. With another person that can handle me.’_ He smiled to himself as he listened to Akaashi describe how he wanted to one day see and hold a real owl. _‘With Akaashi.’_

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto drawled out the a’s in his name, and liked how it felt on his tongue. “Wait, that actually felt nice to say. I think that’s how I’ll say your name from now on.”

Akaashi grimaced a little. “Please say my name properly, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaaaaashi,” Bokuto rolled off the a’s again. “That’s gonna be my way of calling you from now on, and only I’ll call you like that. It’s gonna be like, our secret thing.”

“Not really a secret, but arguing with you would be tiresome, so I guess I’ll just accept my fate, huh?” Bokuto liked how Akaashi sighed, with eyes closed and all, and somehow he still looked elegant.

“Yep,” Bokuto grinned, “Good decision, Akaashi!”

Akaashi heaved another sigh, and Bokuto couldn’t help but join along. Akaashi seemed confused by this. “Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s smile stretched wide. “You’re just really beautiful, Akaashi. Like…wow.”

“Oh? I thought you thought you weren’t flirting?”

“This isn’t flirting, Akaashi! This is…this is part of the getting-to-know thing! Being honest is essential to knowing someone!”

“Too defensive, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chuckled, “Although, before you preach about honesty, maybe you should practice it first.”

“I’m not flirting, and that’s the honest—I mean, the truth!” Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

“If you say so, Bokuto-san,” he let out a little snort. “Hey, Bokuto-san—“

Bokuto jumped when he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. “Yo, Aka-chan,” Oikawa called up from behind Bokuto, “Your roommate just called Shou-chan, he’s asking when are you coming home since you haven’t been replying.”

“Ah.” Akaashi blinked, looking more composed than earlier. “My bad, I’ll call him back. Although I might have to leave soon, if ever.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I understand you still have classes tomorrow afternoon so it’s fine.” Oikawa’s eyes flashed with playfulness. “And I understand why you haven’t been answering your phone, but I don’t think Kenma-chan does so you better explain to him.” He turned around. “Bye-bye in advance, Aka-chan, thanks for coming!”

Bokuto looked at Oikawa’s retreating figure, then back at Akaashi. “You have Saturday classes? Must be rough.”

Akaashi shrugged and took out his phone and began typing at a speed that Bokuto is sure he can’t copy. “Do you need someone to bring you home?” He gave a worried glance to him, now seeing the light flush on Akaashi’s face.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he kept his eyes on his phone, “I don’t want to bother you.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi I don’t wanna sound like, rude, or anything, but you don’t look very sober right now. I’m feeling a lot better,” he pointedly ignored Akaashi’s look of disbelief, “and I can use the walk to burn off the alcohol and get to know you even _more_ better!” He finished with a grin.

Akaashi locked his phone with a click. He gave Bokuto a sharp stare. “You won’t try to visit me on random days or anything, would you?”

“Now that you mentioned it, I might. It seems like a good idea!”

Akaashi sighed. Bokuto pouted. “Hey now, am I really that annoying you don’t want me to walk with you?”

“You’re not exactly annoying, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began, “Just loud. And that’s okay because if I didn’t feel like hanging out with you, I’d really find ways to get out of here.” He shrugged again. “And I just don’t really want to bother you.”

“It’s not a bother if it’s with you, Akaashi,” Bokuto said without thinking, “And-uh, a pretty person like you could really need protecting. Not that I’m saying you can’t take care of yourself, just—can I see where you live?”

“So, your true intentions come out,” Akaashi deadpanned. Bokuto flinched, and Akaashi released his nth sigh for the night. He stood up from his chair and Bokuto looked up at him—beautiful from all angles. “Let’s go, then.”

Bokuto cheered and stood up, almost knocking the chair down. He and Akaashi passed by Oikawa, who gave them a wink and pushed them out the door with a pat on their butts. Akaashi led him down a dimly lit street, and under the yellowing streetlamps, Bokuto managed to see with a clearer eye just how Akaashi really looked. It sent fuzzy things flying in him, tingling his toes.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi looked at the owlish man who shivered. “You okay there?”

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m good!” He chirped. “Hey, Akaashi, let’s continue with our getting-to-know!”

Akaashi hummed. “Sure, why not? Where were we?”

Bokuto chattered animatedly for the both of them as Akaashi began to mellow down. Bokuto noticed how Akaashi’s flush on his neck began to lessen, but kept on talking, knowing that Akaashi would tease him again if he pointed it out.

Akaashi was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable in Bokuto’s presence, although still feeling a bit overwhelmed by his sheer radiance and random compliments. He wondered if he’d feel as comfortable with him even if he weren’t drinking, but as he mellowed down into rationality, he felt that the answer to that question would be a quiet yes on his part. He began to mindlessly fiddle with his fingers as they walked, keeping his eyes to the street in front of them.

He wondered if Bokuto was this noisy even when completely sober, and a big part of him was sure that yes, he was. But something about it was endearing. Well, something about him, to be specific. Was it the random complimenting? The bouncy hair? The childish mood swings? The fact he wears his heart on his sleeves? Or was it the eyes?

“—Akaashi? Akaashi!” He looked into golden orbs—fucking _suns_ , he thought—that blinked owlishly at him. “Hey, hey, you listening?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” he replied, reeling in the stutter than threatened to come out, “The night you and Kuroo snuck out with Ushijima, right?’

“Yeah! So about Ushijima, he actually—“ Bokuto looked back to the street, swinging his arms around as he told Akaashi the story.

He gulped. It was the eyes, and that too big smile.

“Akaashi, did you make that sound?” Bokuto asked, “Sounded weird.”

Akaashi kept his eyes focused on the street, seeing something red, black, and yellow standing by an apartment complex. “Bokuto-san, here is fine,” He said, a bit too rushed than normal.

“Eh, um, okay.” Bokuto stopped, and so did he. Bokuto had that same sheepish smile from a few hours ago. “It-it was really nice meeting you and getting to know you, Akaashi!” He said. “You’re a really great person, and I’m glad we met today!”

Akaashi smiled. “Even if our meeting was a bit too unconventional, it was nice meeting you too, Bokuto-san.” A thought popped in his head, and before he could think, he said, “Would you like to exchange phone numbers?”

“Yelease!” Akaashi blinked as Bokuto blushed. “I meant yes! Please!”

Bokuto took out his phone and gave it to Akaashi. As he typed in his number, he looked up and saw Bokuto looking at him as if he were some—something _different_ , with the moonlight and streetlamp light illuminating his golden eyes even more. "Hm?" Akaashi made a noncommittal hum. "Something wrong, Bokuto-san?"

" _Hella_ pretty."

Sigh. "Will you ever stop calling me pretty?"

Grin. "Nope."

Akaashi glanced up at him and met with his smile. _'That was a mistake.'_ He typed faster and passed it back to Bokuto. “Thanks, Akaashi! I’ll treasure this forever!” Bokuto looked at his phone with awe. “Oh man, Kuroo is gonna be so jealous when he hears about this. Hey! Can we take a picture for—“

“Bokuto-san, I think I know my favorite color now.” Akaashi interjected.

Bokuto jumped in surprise. “Oooh! What is it?”

Akaashi looked up at him straight in the eye and placed his hand on his arm. Bokuto’s eyes widened a bit when Akaashi smiled and said, “Gold. I like gold.”

He gave a firm squeeze to his arm, letting it rest there for a second or two longer before letting go and giving a bow. “Thank you for tonight, Bokuto-san. Please get home safely, and see you soon.”

As Akaashi jogged a bit wobbly to the figure in the distance, Bokuto stood frozen, his arm feeling a bit tingly and warm where Akaashi just squeezed. He watched as dull golden eyes looked at him from afar, before they turned to Akaashi. They went up the stairs to the second floor of the complex, and he followed them until they stopped on the third door from the stairs, the other man opening the door and letting light fill the otherwise empty hallway. He and Akaashi made their way inside, and when they shut the door, making the hallway dark again, Bokuto realized something important.

He took his phone out, pressed something, and pressed the phone to his ear. There was ringing for a few seconds before a voice answered out, **_“Hello?”_**

“Akaashi, we forgot to take a picture together for your contact in my phone!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i...i dont even know im just rly happy with this idk??? aaaaaah i feel great inside rn tho so i guess its all good yas
> 
> song: footloose by kenny loggins c: (ifievermakeaficbasedoffthemovie....ahaha oops)
> 
> hit me up on tumblr cause i love making friends and hq!! @ akabanyeh
> 
> have a nice day c: thanks for reading!! mwah <3


End file.
